


Stories

by The_great_Amethyst



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's 2 am fam, Reunions, fury knows that carol is a lesbian send tweet, space girlfriends love eachother, they missed eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_great_Amethyst/pseuds/The_great_Amethyst
Summary: A ship holds a little surprise for Brunhilde





	Stories

* * *

“Boss somethings coming,” Friday announced during a really _really_  boring Avengers meeting that she was forced to come because ‘It will help you get to know earth and other people,’ as Thor had put it. Which was stupid because she knew exactly what earth was like from stories that her girlfriend told her, or at least she knew what earth was like in the ’90s but she knew enough dammit!  

And she couldn’t even mention it because Carol wanted to save some of her stories for when she would eventually return to earth and why would she deny Carol that pleasure when she always smiled so brightly when she told the stories. 

“What do you mean something coming?” Fury aka Mr.I lost my eye to a Flerken asked, looking up at the ceiling and furrowing his eyebrows.   
 “I mean exactly what I said agent Fury,” A screen popped up in the middle of the table, showing a space ship nearing the compound, definitely alien, not anything Brunhilde recognized from her travels. 

 “Point Break, Valkaryie, do either of you recognize the ship?” Stark said as he leaned in and squinted his eyes at the screen. “No, I do not,” Thor said. “Neither do I,”   “Alright, everybody suit up, we’re taking this ship down,” Rogers said, standing up. Everybody nodded and a few minutes later they were outside, looking at the ship which had already landed. 

 “Who or whatever you are, step out of the ship immediately,” Stark said. Brunhilde laughed behind her hand, Stark knew nothing about intergalactic communication and each time she saw him try she couldn’t help but laugh. 

Surprisingly though the ramp to the ship opened up only to reveal… “I do not mean to bring any harm to Earth, mainly because it’s my home so you can put down your weapons,” Carol said as she walked down the ramp in all her beautiful glory. 

 “Move,” She mumbled before pushing Thor out of the way. “What?” She heard him mumbled but she didn’t really care. She ran up to Carol, not caring about the stares the Avengers were most likely giving her, only caring about the way Carol smiled at her as she came towards her.

 Brunhilde stopped in front of her and they stared at each other for a split second before Carol wrapped her arms around Brunhilde. Pulling her in for a wonderful kiss. Brunhilde didn’t know how long the kiss went on for, hours, minutes or seconds but she knew the emotion behind it, the ‘i missed you’ the ‘i love you’ and so many more. They pulled back, staring at each other. “I missed you,” Carol whispered. “I missed you too Cal,” She whispered back.

 “Hey what the fuck was that,” Thor said, staring at Brunhilde and Carol like they had done something wrong. “This,” She started, moving next to Carol and wrapping her arm around her. “Is my girlfriend Carol Danvers,” Carol waved at them. “Hi it’s a nice to meet you all,” Carol said then turned her gaze to Fury. “And Nick it's great to see you again, but I’ve got to say that eye patch isn’t doing anything for you, I would have gone with the prosthetic eye but you do you,” She said with a teasing smile. Fury rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.      

“It’s great to see you again to Danvers,” 

 “Oh come on Nick we’ve been through space together and even watched Goose eat the tesseract so I would like to think that were on a first name basis,”  

 “Fine, it’s great to see you again Carol,” He said. 

 “What the fuck?” Stark said, looking at all of them bewildered by what he was seeing. Carol raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t told them about me?” She asked Fury. He shook his head. “Your kind of hard to talk about,”

 Carol nodded. “Well, then we have some stories to tell don’t we?” She said and Brunhilde smiled because she always loved it when Carol told stories.  

**Author's Note:**

> It's two a.m i'm procrastinating and I made this
> 
> Tumblr: amethyst2900
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and loved ❤️


End file.
